


Because He's Human

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Chemical Pneumonia, Dib joins the resisty, Gen, Humans are space orcs, The Resisty Resisting Against the Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, implied future death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: He knew what he had to do. He didn't hesitate. He was the only one who could...
Relationships: Dib & The Resisty (Invader Zim)
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	Because He's Human

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13's fic for Whumptober is here! I'm still behind but whatever...
> 
> This fanfiction was inspired by this post I saw called "Humans are unstoppable...Until they aren't." Unfortunately, I only saw a screenshot of it, and I couldn't find the original post. If someone has the link, or finds it, please share it with me!

When Dib joined the Resisty, he didn’t know that they would become his new family. He first decided to join them because they had the same goal. It was easy enough to join too, despite being a kid, because the resistance was nothing more than a rag-tag group of aliens who really had no idea what they were doing despite their good intentions. They were in desperate need of assistance which he was more than happy to provide. Of course, that's not to say there wasn’t any reluctance in letting him join due to his age. 

However, it was easy enough to show them that he was a very capable individual who would be a good asset to their cause. Soon, they were more than happy to have him in the resistance, and became a very valuable and highly regarded member of the Resisty. More than just acknowledging him for his skills, they genuinely showed appreciation for who he was as a person; as a fellow living creature with desires and aspirations. For the first time in his life he was accepted for who he was. 

That’s why when something had gone terribly wrong in the engine and they didn’t have any usable safety suits, he didn’t hesitate to volunteer to fix it. He went in with grim determination, putting all hopeful and thankful looks out of his mind, and focused on the task at hand. 

One thing he realized as a member of the Resisty, that he never did as Zim’s nemesis back on Earth, was that the whole ‘humans are space orcs’ and ‘Earth is Space Australia’ drivel that other humans came up with as a fun idea was actually spot on. He never realized because he barely ever managed to stand up against Zim. He never stopped to think that he was a kid and Zim was a full grown adult who had been training in the military longer than Dib was even alive. That, along with the fact that Zim was as delusional as he was extra, they were equally matched enough that Dib just assumed that aliens had the same physical abilities as humans without really giving it much thought. 

Being with the Resisty however, made it clear just how much stronger and more durable humans actually were. His body could endure much more damage than them, he could survive injuries that both awed and horrified his fellow members, and his endurance was unmatched by anyone else on the ship. 

He could also survive entering the engine without a safety suit, unlike everyone else. It was filled with toxic fumes for one thing, and that alone would kill Dib’s crew mates within minutes, if not seconds. Dib got to work. He ignored everything else. Even as he grew lightheaded, even when he couldn’t stop coughing, he still continued to work until everything was fixed. 

As soon as he fixed everything in the engine room, Dib headed straight to his quarters and fell straight to his bed. He tried to get his body to relax, and stop his coughing. It hurt to breathe, his head was pounding. He felt hot and cold at the same time, he felt sticky with sweat and yet he couldn’t stop shivering. 

Dib knew he couldn’t go to the Medbay. It would just worry everyone. It wasn’t like they’d be able to help anyways. They lacked the supplies, and he had been in the ship long enough to know that his alien crewmates wouldn’t know how to properly treat him in the first place. How would they? Everyone else they knew would have already been dead from what he was going through.

Dib didn’t regret it. He did a good thing. He just wished that the pain would go away soon.


End file.
